


Maybe It's a Kink, Maybe It's Just Chemestry

by freakwithakink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, public pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakwithakink/pseuds/freakwithakink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another triple chemistry comes along and Dean and Castiel plan for a little wet fun, but what happens when Mr. Crowley seats them away from each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's a Kink, Maybe It's Just Chemestry

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to http://archiveofourown.org/works/2470673 :)

“So today’s the day we have another triple, huh?” Castiel asked nonchalantly as he drank his third bottle of water just at lunch. Dean looked up at him with a knowing smirk and nodded.

“Yep, another almost four hours with Mr. Crowley.” At the last triple chemistry lesson, Castiel damn near pissed himself, Dean getting him a bottle at the last second before pissing in a drain himself. Of course, that time being so full was an accident, but now Castiel and Dean were making sure they were nice and close to bursting before they even go into the classroom. The bell rang and Castiel quickly finished his water, putting his plastic bag from lunch back in his backpack before taking Dean’s hand. They made their way to the classroom and made a beeline for their usual table in the back when Mr. Crowley himself stopped them.

“I don’t think so. I think it would be best if you two were separated this class. Castiel, I want you here in the front and Dean, I want you way in the back,” he said with a sly smile. They looked at each other nervously for a moment before taking their seats. Castiel couldn’t believe this, now that he was in the front he wouldn’t be able to piss like he was planning and he sure as hell wouldn’t be able to hold it the whole time, class hadn’t even started yet and he was already starting to feel the pressure on his bladder. He sat in the front of the classroom, watching all of his fellow students come in and his legs are pressed together. He felt his phone vibrate and he rolled his eyes at the message.

“I wonder how you’re going to piss up there,” Dean’s message read and he can practically see his smirk. 

“What are you going to do? I mean I saw Lisa go back there and sit by you. I don’t see you pissing in a drain right next to her,” he sent back, putting his phone away when Mr. Crowley locked the door, signaling the start of class.

It seemed like this class was going by so slowly and Castiel knew it was because he was already close to letting go. It had barely been an hour and he felt like if he moved his legs he would leak. Of course, that’s exactly when Mr. Crowley called him up to explain something on the board. He got up, still discreetly pressing his thighs together, and made his way up. He quickly wrote on the board, talking and barely containing a squeak that escaped when he felt a teasing spurt squirt out into his boxers. He walked back to his seat and put his jacket over his lap, just trying to hold the flood back for a while longer. 

It didn’t take him long to realize that he, in fact, wasn’t going to make it much longer. Castiel bit his lip and just ground his thighs together, just trying to hold on. He couldn’t piss himself in front of all of his classmates, that would be so embarrassing and he’d never hear the end of it. After a little while and a couple more leaks, he knew he needed to find a solution. Though he couldn’t lie, he kind of liked the way he felt when he was like this, it kind of turned him on… especially when he thought about how fucking good it felt to just let go. Dean kept texting him, telling him how desperate he was and how he knew Castiel was at his limit too. He wondered how Dean will handle this, if he’d piss his pants.

Castiel reached his limit. He felt the leaks come more and more and he know his boxers would stop absorbing them soon. He thought about using a bottle again but sadly, they didn’t want to do that again so they didn’t save one. Then he remembered the plastic bag in his book bag! It was genius! He moved his backpack between his legs and opened it and the bag, trying to position them right. Then he looked around for a moment to make sure no one was looking and he moved his jacket a little, unzipping his jeans and carefully removing his cock and aiming while internally chanting ‘just another minute’. He closed his legs a bit and put his jacket back on his lap before finally letting go, sighing quietly in relief as he finally pissed. God he could head it hitting the plastic and he started to get a little hard at the perfectly orgasmic feel of his bladder emptying around all these people. He felt a little daring and he took his phone in one hand and, after making sure no one was looking again, moved the jacket enough to snap a picture of his stream and send it to his lover. 

“You crazy bastard. You almost made me piss myself just then,” was Dean’s response and Castiel chuckled as he finished up, shaking the drops off his cock and tucking himself back in before closing up the bag. 

The rest of the class went by mighty quickly given that he wasn’t on the brink of pissing himself anymore. He couldn’t believe how brave he had been to do that, what if he would have gotten caught? Castiel got up when the bell rang, careful with his backpack with the bag of pee in there. As everyone left the room, he noticed Dean still sitting in his seat and looking distressed. Mr. Crowley left as the students did, not caring as it was the end of the day. Once everyone else was gone, he went to the back of the room and sat next to Dean. “Hey, you okay?” he asked carefully.

“God I’m about to lose it!” Dean said, groaning. “Couldn’t do it with Lisa there, she just looked the whole time,” he explained. 

“Oh sweetheart, do you think you can make it to the bathroom?” Castiel asked, knowing the answer was probably no. “We’ll think of something,” he assured. He looked around the room for a moment before he found a small garbage can and brought it over to Dean. “Here you go love, just pee in there and then I’ll wash it out in the sink over there,” he said, watching Dean with his hands shoved between his legs. 

“I’m going to lose it!” Dean whined and Castiel sighed. He got down a little and moved Dean’s hands, unzipping his pants and pulling out Dean’s perfect cock. Dean’s muscles must have been tired of holding by that point, because before Castiel could move and aim him he was going full force against Castiel’s shirt. He didn’t mind, truth be told. He just moved and pointed his leaking cock at the small plastic can and couldn’t stop from getting aroused at the sound of the piss hitting the plastic.

Dean’s eyes had been closed the whole time and didn’t even realize he had pissed on Castiel. He just opened his eyes when they can sounded like it was almost full and his eyes went wide, it was almost completely full and he was nowhere near done! “Babe. Babe I don’t think I can stop,” he worried, looking at Castiel and his face growing red when he saw the wet spot. “Was that me? God I’m so sorry,” he said, embarrassed. 

Castiel just shook his head. “It’s fine. Uh… come on you can finish in the sink,” he said, carefully helping Dean up and leaving the completely full garbage can at his seat and walking him to the sink in the room, piss still going strong on the floor and leaving a trail. He aimed him again and he went full force down the drain and Castiel watched him as he did, loving every moment of it. Once Dean’s stream finally weakened and stopped, he just got some paper towels and cleaned up the mess on the floor.

"We really need to plan better for next time,” Dean said, embarrassed.

“So there’s going to be a next time?” Castiel said, smirking. He could get used to this.


End file.
